Scandalous
by Lovepink1995
Summary: Vince Mcmahon's new found love child becomes more then every one expects. Can this small town girl make it in the industry or be spit out once love finds her.
1. Big News

When the knock on my door came it literally changed my life forever. **Vince McMahon. Is. My. Father.** Which equals to kill me now. My names Tea Knolls, I'm 21 and broke! I've worked for everything I got and never imagined hearing that my prisoned father isnt really my father and that the real one is a millionaire. Talk about all time high. Now time to figure out how, when, where, and why..

******FLASHBACK******

"Go put your toys away honey, its time for dinner."

"Yes momma" My 2 year old son replied with a mischievous grin.

***Knock, Knock***

When I opened the door Im shocked to be looking at Vince Mcmahon and Paul Levesque (HHH).

"Hi, Can I help you?"

"Yes, Are you Tea Knolls?"

"Yeah, Do I know you? I mean I know I dont know you. Why are you here? I didnt sign up for any sweepstakes."

"No no no, May I come in?"

They walk in Vince talking the whole time while Paul just watchs on. Body guard status. I figured.

"Mommy I put my toys away. Can I have dinner now?" Luke asks.

"Go in Honor's room and I'll get you when you can eat."

"Yes mama"

"So why are you here?"

"You have kids?"

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"Im, umm well Im your father, Tea."

*Laughs* " My fathers in prison." "Did my baby daddy pay you to come prank me?"

"No, I dont even know your childrens father." "Im your father Tea." "Your mother never told you."

"No she didnt, but Im about to call her and flip."

"Dont do that. Its not her fault. I chose to pick my family over controversy." "Im trying to make things right."

"So what do you want?"

"To know who my youngest child is."

"I dont know."

_OMG what is happening to my world..._

Thinking back I should've just rushed him out of my house, maybe I would'nt be going through this dilema at this moment.

**Well that was the first chapter. R&R and I hope you liked it !**


	2. Body Guard

_****FYI Italics are Tea's thoughts****_

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

Things have been crazy with my life. Its been two months since I found out Mr. Mcmahon is my biological father. Hes great! Loving supporitive, and generous. Ive been in training to be a wwe diva, and it wasnt at my suggestion but my father didnt give me any chance at objection. Not that Im upset with everything. Ive got a bentley, ranger rover and pretty much everything I want. But I also have a not so secret admire who can take a hit better then a hint. My first encounter with the wwe and its superstars didnt go all to well. The divas were stuck up and labeled me "ghetto" and the men, well all they seem to want to know was if the new talent in training was flexible.

"Hey sexy." _It was Randy again. For the past two months he seemed determine to make me say yes to a "friendly" dinner date._

"Hey stalker."

"Now Im definitly not a stalker sweetheart." "Im just trying to show you a good time, maybe take you under my wing, show you the ropes, ya know what Im saying."

"Your cute." "Im not dumb though sweetie, I know what men want. Trust me I havent been single for two years just to go roll around in the sheets and have a good time with you."

"So your finally admitting you'll have a good time?"

"No." I say trying not to blush.

_Of course I'd have a good time just look at you. I havent had sex in two years and I would definitly love to show you a good time as well. You cant Tea, men are men they will say they care and just cheat and lie especially RANDY ORTON. Pull yourself together girl your stronger then this, you are not all these other girls. You have experience in this department and obvisously have a bullshit meter. _

Okay well I havent been completely honest with yall I have a personality disorder. But without them I wouldnt make the fabulous choices I do. And one of them is say no to the viper.

"Come on, ONE dinner isnt gonna kill you. I promise."

"Yeah know I would but Im allerge to liars, and baby your the biggest one here."

"Whatever." "I'll see you at the hotel."

"What?" I reply puzzeled.

"Oh your father didnt inform you?" "Im your body guard for the time being."

"Your a wreslter, not a body guard."

"I know but when I over heard Vince telling Paul he couldnt find one in such short notice, I offered and hey an extra check just to watch your fine self. C'on I couldnt miss that opportunity." He said with his signature grin and strolled off, obviously happy with his self.

_Just great who knows how long hes going to be watching me 24/7. Im already wishing I was back in Largo... _

While I sat there contemplating how I could get out of this horrible situation. I hadnt even noticed Nikki walk up.

"Hey Tea."

"Hey Nikki. How are you?"

"Great! How about you love?" She says with a smile.

"Fine.."

"I know you girl, whats good?"

"My stalker is ruining my life."

"Randy? How?"

"Well hes my body guard now."

"So you guys are gonna fuck. You cant avoid it forever."

"We're not gonna do anything, gosh Nikki your a great help." Rolling my eyes I get up. I have to get out of here.

**Second Chapter, please review I love hearing other peoples options, and suggestions. Much love xoxox.**


	3. Runaway

After I stormed off from Nikki, I went to find my father.

"I don't need a body guard dad." Pleading to make him recant he's decision on Randy with no luck. "Yes you do. You don't have anyone with you here and I have to make sure your safe at all times."

"Are you serious? How come it has to be Randy?"

"I can pick whoever I want to protect you. He isn't with anyone and he offered."

"I know but he only did that so he could try and get with me." I confess. "Be that as it may, he knows you're off limits. If he tries anything come tell me. Now I'm very busy, I'm not changing my mind so can you go and get your things Randy is going to meet you in the parking lot. I gave him your number. "DON'T give him a hard time." I gave him the look, roll my eyes and slam his office door shut on my exit.

I am not going anywhere with him. Time to go find Joe (Roman Reigns) and get the fuck out of here before Randy finds me.

He was on his way out when I got to him. "Hey sexy." I say with a wink. "Hey beautiful, what you doing out so late didn't your daddy gave you a bed time." Feeling a wave of paranoia, I look around to see if Randy was anticipating my escape attempt. _He hasn't gotten out here yet. You need to hurry_! "Ha-ha funny can you give me a ride to the hotel?" "Of course, the boss's child doesn't get first class service anymore?" He was curious. Great now I have to explain everything to him, with time not at my advantage. "Not exactly, Ill explain in the car big nose." He's smile makes a funny sensation run though my veins. He puts our stuff in the rental and we get settled in. "So what's up?" he asks when we're finally on the road. "Nothing much. You?" "Come on you said you would explain, let it out." He wasn't budging. "Ok my dad made Randy my body guard so I kind of used you to run off before he got to me." "Wow so I'm harboring a fugitive." "Well at least it's a sexy one." "Yes definitely." When he looks at me this time I see him in a different light, Samoan god comes to mind. _Drool. Snap out of it. He's your friend._

By the time we reach the hotel, my phones gone off nearly a dozen times. By an unknown number, its Randy I know it. I let each call go to voicemail. As I also ignore Joe's curious glances sent my way. Then my father starts to blow my phone up as well. I turn my phone on silent. Luckily I don't have to explain this time. After parking and getting our things out of his rental we walk into the hotel. A quick glance of the lobby shows I'm still clear of the viper... And my father.

"What you doing tonight?"

"Going to get room service and watch whatever's on TV." He replies.

"Want some company?"

"I'd love some." He smirks.

"Great!"

_This could get interesting…_


	4. Caught

They lay out on his bed in the room. Watching family guy. Eating Italian subs, potato chips, and drinking cokes. _It was always fun being with him. He wasn't like the other guys. He was sweet and considerate._

"I like spending time with you" He says.

"I do too." Smiling she leans in and kisses him.

"What was that for?"

"No reason. You're a good friend."

"I didn't know friends went around kissing other friends."

"Shut up, you know me I don't kiss anyone ever."

"Yeah I know but you need to get out there, go on dates. Stop secluding yourself." He says concern clear in his voice.

"Maybe I will." she said not all too honest_. I like you._ _That's what I really want to say but two years without so much as a kiss, I don't know how to tell him._

***MEANWHILE***

"Where is she randy?" Vince pressed Randy like he had been since they got to the hotel two hours ago.

"I don't know Vince; she wasn't in the parking lot. I waited thirty minutes out there, then I searched the entire arena and still no sight of her. I called her thirteen times before I called you." Randy replied, he was worried first night on the job and Tea was missing. Not good.

"Find her or else." Vince was threating. Not seriously though. He knew she was going to make a run for it once he told her he wasn't changing his mind. He only knew his daughter for a few months but she was definitely a McMahon. Stubborn and unpredictable, the perfect cocktail for tragedy.

"Hey John you seen Tea?" Randy was questioning everyone.

"Nah man. She's missing?"

"Yeah and I'm supposed to be her bodyguard."

"What a great job so far." He laughed to himself as he walked into his room. "Asshole" Randy murmured under his breath. Just as he heard the familiar laugh he was starting to love.

***BACK IN JOE'S ROOM***

"Stop it!" She giggled loudly. Joe was on top of her tickling her to death just to let go of the last Twix bar.

"Take it take it you win!" She caved. Just then he kissed her. She let his tongue dominate hers as she felt his strong hands trace her frame.

"I haven't kissed anyone in a long time." He took a bite of the chocolate bar. "Why start with me then?" He asked staring into her eyes. "I trust you." she confessed. "Good." He put the candy bar down, she was the only sweet thing he wanted to taste right then.

While placing wet kisses seductively down her neck he fondled her breast, she moaned louder then expected. When Tea managed to get his jeans off and was down to just her panties. Randy, Vince and the hotel shift manager walked in.


	5. Didnt Know

"What the hell are you doing?" My dad shouted.

"Oh my god!" I screamed while Joe covered us with the blanket.

"Get the fuck off my daughter."

"Are you serious Tea you won't go on a date with me but you'd jump into bed with him?" Randy yelled.

They were throwing questions and insults at the same time. All I could think about was how embarrassing this was.

"You have two minutes to get dressed and find your dignity." My dad said he was mad. I'd never seen him mad before. They all walked out.

"I can't believe your dad caught us."

"Yeah, I'm in trouble." I got dressed and grabbed my stuff.

"Sorry everything got messed up." I said. Frown in place I went to go face them.

When I walked out to the hallway, Randy was the only one standing there.

"Where's my dad?"

"He left. Guess he couldn't face you."

"Wow I was thinking the same."

"Let's go back to our room."

"Yeah." _Gosh this was going to be horrible._

Back in the room Randy hadn't said a word to me and he barely glanced at me either.

"Look I'm sorry."

"For what?" he replied anger still in his voice.

"For almost having sex with Joe, you asked me out a lot but he didn't grill me about it. He actually never asked we would just hang out."

"So I'd have to completely ignore you just to be able to stick my dick in you."

"Are you serious?" I couldn't believe how he was talking.

"Yeah and by the way I don't like you anymore so go fuck Samoan Joe."

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Why? Let me explain. You bitch about going on a date with me and talk about not being with anyone in two years but yet in two hours you were about to sleep with a man that's engaged. So yeah you not only looked like a whore to your father you also almost helped a guy cheat."

"What? He's engaged? He didn't have a ring on."

"Where you looking at his hand Tea?"

"Ummm, I don't remember but I wouldn't have done any of that if I knew. Gosh I suck when it comes to men. They always are lying cheaters why do you think I wasn't with anyone for two years. I thought he was different but I guess not." I can barely get the words out. Choking on my own tears I try to talk myself into not crying in front of Randy.

"Don't worry about it T, your dad will understand."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" He asked confused.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes but I don't matter."

"You do, can we be friends?"

"Sure."

"Great." I try to put a smile on my face but to no avail. I know Randy is just playing nice. If he's a good guy I just ruined it and we never know..

***THE NEXT MORNING***

After I had taken a shower and but jeans and a tank top on with Jordan slides, I went to my dads hotel room. I decided I was going to face my problems head on. I knocked and after a few seconds he answered. He led me to the sitting area where I realized we weren't alone. Apparently he anticipated me coming this morning. Stephanie, Paul, and my dad sat on the couch. I chose the small arm chair in front of them. I knew they were going to dog me out. My defense, I had none.

"What were you thinking?" Steph asked.

"Honestly that's none of you guy's business."

"Any daughter of mine isn't going to be whoring around fucking all my talent."

"I wasn't whoring around, I liked him, I haven't been with anyone in two years and he seemed like a gentleman."

"Him being engaged didn't bother you?" Paul said.

"I didn't know." I said honestly.

"How you could over look an engagement ring, I can't comprehend." Steph butted in.

"I didn't see it, Randy told me after when we got to the room. That was exactly why I gave up men and the one I chose to put myself out there again ended up being the same as everyone else. Look you guys don't have to tell me how bad it was I already know."

"As long as you learned from it." My dad peeps in.

"I got a couple errands to run. Ill talk to you guys later." I say getting up and walking out.

"I hope she learns." I hear Stephanie say.

"I just hope she doesn't get hurt." Paul said back before the door closed and I couldn't hear them talk about me anymore.

After that hair pulling experience I decided I was going to ask Randy out for brunch, he wasn't in the room so I guess the tables had turned and I was the one looking for my own" bodyguard".

**R&R PLEASE MUCH LOVE XOXOX**


	6. Diner Talk

Tea had finally found Randy outside of the hotel smoking a cigarette. His features showed more confusion then anger. Or maybe he was just stressed. He sucked on the nicotine stick like it would solve his problems for the time being.

"Hey." She had to get him to forgive her. She didn't know why, she had constantly rejected his advances to her before but the look on his face when she was caught haunted her for some reason.

"Hey. You smoke?" He asked was she approached him.

"Yeah, let's grab some brunch. I like to smoke after I eat."

"Ok I do too. And I could go for some food."

They went to a local diner down the street. It was lined with booths. The waitress brought them to an empty one in the corner by a window. After a few minutes, Randy ordered a cheeseburger and fries and Tea got a crispy chicken ranch salad. When the waitress left they sat their in silence. Randy kept glancing over trying not to be caught studying her. She looked beautiful. Her red hair was traced with gold streaks. Light brown freckles dusted upon her oval face. But the beauty's green eyes seemed distant. He hoped she wasn't upset. It was Tea who finally broke the silence.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He didn't want to admit it but seeing her with Joe made his blood boil. He wanted her to be only his and he barely knew her.

"Stop pretending Randy. I know I hurt you in some way. You really like me and I just thought you wanted to sleep with me. I'm sorry. It's my fault; I shouldn't base every guy off of my past experiences. I didn't even give you a chance."

"Look you don't have to pity me Tea. I don't control who you find attractive. It's just that from the moment I saw you I felt something. You were different, unique. I couldn't believe it when John told me you were Vince's daughter."

"You were just so strong coming on and if you could believe it a part of me felt stupid every time I turned you down. I figured what everybody said about you was true."

"And what exactly did you hear?" He already knew the range of what would come out of her mouth he had set quite a reputation in his many years in the WWE and even after he had changed and stopped all the partying, abusing of alcohol and drugs, or the various women nobody would see him in a new light.

"Well the girls said you were a hoe basically. That you would fuck anything with a body and you especially liked the newer ones. The guys I rather not say to be honest."

"I figured you'd say that. Do tell me what my so called friends said though."

"Um, pretty much the same. Except they pressed on your ability to convince a woman to believe everything you said then the moment boredom came or a newer model you'd dump the older one with no problem.

Wow who said that? Cause I think they must've liked you themselves."

"Nobody, Just forget about it. I want to find out for myself who you are." She stated with a grin.

"Ok then." Randy couldn't hide his smile. The food came and they ate with more small talk. All Tea could think about was how much she was attracted to him. She was happy they had caught her and Joe. She was considering letting her guard down for him she just need more information before he could see the real her the one pleading to be set free and devour his muscular frame here in the diner.

**Thanks everybody who fav'd/followed I appreciate it so much. Review please. Much love xoxox**


	7. Goodbyes

It had been two weeks since they ate at the diner. Tea had spent everyday with Randy and loved his company. He had truly changed from the man everybody said he was. They went out to diners and clubs and not once had he even glanced at anyone but her. She still hadn't confessed her feelings for him and wasn't completely sure she ever would. Today was a sad day for Randy. Tea had to go home her children's father was complaining about having all the responsibility's and it causing stress on his work ethic. Neither one of them wanted her to leave but Randy understood her children came before love. He was the one to take her to the airport.

"I hope we see each other soon." He told her trying to hold back his tears.

"We will. You guys are having a live event in Tampa in three weeks you can come stay with me."

He smiled. "That's fantastic!"

"I'm going to miss you Randy."

"I'm going to miss you too beautiful." And when she hear that she gave him the kiss he had been dying for. After they had shared the passionate kiss and looked around at the couple people who were nosying in on them.

"Wow."

"Shut up Randy."

"Well, bye Tea see you soon love."

"Bye."

The whole plane ride Tea fought not to break down. She had fallen for Randy without trying and three weeks away from him seemed unbearable. Randy thought about the kiss they shared. She wanted him like he wanted her. And he was going to show her just how much she meant to him.


	8. Randy Arrives

***THREE WEEKS LATER***

Randy hadn't thought about anything but Tea for the past three weeks. He needed her. He was going to surprise her with the best night ever. She had told him that her kids would be staying with their dad for the weekend and they'd had time alone. She was going to tell him how she felt. And Randy was hoping for just that. After the event he put his plans into action. He went to the blockbuster and got his favorite scary movies. Then and got her red roses and chocolate. Went and grabbed a couple pepperoni pizzas and wings before heading to her condo. She lived in Pinellas County. Not too long of a drive from Hillsborough. He had almost made it to her Largo complex when he realized he forget to get them some liquor, he wanted to play a drinking game with her after they ate. She had said she loved to drink so they had that in common. He grabbed a thing of Captain and a couple liters of Coke and finally got to her place. It was nice a gated community with a Italian style look to the buildings. He grabbed the pizza, liquor and cokes before he went to knock on her door. When she answered he couldn't help but grin. _What a tease. _She wore a tight fitting low neck red mini dress, her hair was down in wavy curls, and her makeup was the famous smoky look with her lips blood red. She wore a sweet fragrance he recognized as the same she had put on before. She had told him Love Spell from Victoria's Secret was her favorite and it was beginning to become his too. She wore black heels that made them almost the same height.

"You look amazing." He wanted to hit himself for not getting dressed up but he guessed woman always did.

"Thank you." She felt stupid for getting all dolled up. He simply wore a tight tee and well fitting jeans.

"Here, I still got some things in the car." He explained after he handed her the pizza and bags.

She placed the stuff on her dining room table. _He must want to get me drunk._ She knew he wanted to sleep with her but she had already had a conversation with her self moments before he arrived and made a self promise not to jump into bed with him. She was scared he was acting like he changed only to get the girls who didn't sleep with him off the bat into to bed.

"These are for you." Randy said once he came back into the house.

"Their beautiful Randy, thank you." She was surprised he would bring her such lovely flowers.

After they agreed on watching the first Halloween and were stuffed from the pizza. Randy made them each a drink.

"Damn I forgot a deck of cards."

"Its okay I got three decks."

Tea then left to fetch a deck of cards. She returned, handed him the deck and started sipping on the drink.

"Oh no there lil lady. You can't drink till we start the game."

"Fine, what game do you want to play?"

"Ring of Fire." He said with a smile.

"You are trying to get me drunk." She said with a devilish smile. _Too bad I'm a champ at this shit._

***PLEASE REVIEW !***


	9. Drunk in Love

After the four rounds and a couple cups they were tipsy. Randy already wanted to quit. He decided to change the game; Tea was too good at the ring of fire. But after Tea told him she didn't feel like playing a game they ended up just drinking and talking.

"So what are you trying to do, I mean with work." Randy slurred.

"Im going to be on the creative writing team for the WWE my dad just told me."

"So you're a writer?"

"Yeah my book just got published last month."

"Wow what's it called?"

"Till the end, it's just an erotic/suspense novel."

"Sounds interesting, if I buy one can I get an autograph?"

She laughed. "Well of course my biggest fan could have one." They were drunk.

"Can my favorite author give me a kiss?" he hadn't even waited for answer. He grabbed her drink and set in on the table and placed her so she was straddling him.

"You're a great kisser." He growled. She could feel him though his jeans. _Stop you cannot do this!_ She blocked her thoughts out. Her body had taken control, she was giving in and didn't want to think of all the bad this could do. She wanted to feel the good. He slipped her dressed over her head. He trailed wet kisses down her neck. She pulled his shirt off and traced his muscles with her tongue. He stood up and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and removed her bra. He was surprised to see she wasn't wearing any underwear but the wild look in her eyes made him forget. She removed his clothes rather quickly and began going down on his cock. Randy moaned in ecstasy and grabbed her up before he released himself. "Gosh you're good at that." She smiled. He nibbled on each breast until he made is way to her core. He rubbed his thumb on her clit and was delighted to see how her body reacted to his touch. He kissed and sucked at her wetness. "Ohhh Randy." She moaned as she reached her climax. He was amazing to see that she was a squitter. He hadn't encountered one. He thrust his length into her. He could feel her wetness all over him. "You feel amazing." He growled as their tongues danced together. She moaned loud and he loved that he was making her feel this way. His thrust became faster. They moved perfect with each other. He sucked on her neck leaving love marks as she moaned his name he whispered he was cuming and they did in unison. He laid there on top of her and looked deep in her eyes and that's when he knew he found his soul mate. They held each other and Randy didn't want to ever let her go. He was going to make her his wife some day.


	10. Weekend

The next morning Tea woke before Randy she laid there tracing the tattoos on the arm wrapped around her. He kissed her neck to let her know he was up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. You hungry" Tea asked.

"Yeah, you making?"

"We can do it together." She giggled and got out of bed.

After they took a quick shower and got dressed they made their way to the kitchen. They made sausage and gravy, bacon and eggs. After they ate they sat there drinking the rest of their coffee.

"I loved last night." Randy said finally breaking the silence.

"So did I." She said with a smile.

They washed the dishes and decided to go to the gym for a couple hours. They got their workout clothes and headed there. Tea went spent an hour of running the treed mill while Randy lifted weights. Then Randy spotted her when it was her turn to lift the weights. They continued this until each of them were too sore to do anymore.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Randy asked her as he drove them back to her place to freshen up.

"Sure, where you wanna go?"

"Chinese?"

"That sounds delicious!"

They took a shower and dressed casual, they drove to the local China 1 and ordered General Tso's Chicken and Mongolian beef. Randy grabbed their food he handed Tea her Mongolian beef.

"Is that even good?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah you wanna try it?" She replied and gave him a bite.

"It's alright."

"I like General Tso's too but I got it last time I ate Chinese."

They ate their food and went back to her place. They were going to spend the whole weekend inside watching TV, telling each other stories and mainly spending their time in the bedroom. Tea had completely fallen for Randy and he also felt the same. It seemed as if nothing could stop them. But god always has a sense of humor…


	11. Randys Secret

***THREE MONTHS LATER***

That weekend had ended with them becoming a couple. They decided to keep it under wraps until the time was right. Tea was now on the rode with them. She was a creative writer and her dad thought it would be best if she knew everybody's personalities. She loved that her and Randy got to spend so much time with each other, especially because it was theirs nobody else's and no body knew or even suspected it. She still acted like he was an annoying asshole that pushed her to go on dates with him. While he acted like she was a stuck up snob for declining him each time. The guys told him to give it up she wasn't the type and all Randy could think about when they said that was the times they spent with each other every night in the various hotel rooms. He loved that he was Tea's bodyguard because it made it that much easier to keep it a secret. Tea had even been able to wrestle if she ever wanted to she got the approval from her father after he witnessed her and Randy wrestling with each other one day and had her train. Tea loved being a writer that was her passion and Randy loved seeing her in such bliss every time she went to hand out everyone's script for the night. But Randy also held a secret deep inside that ate at him every day. He knew that they were putting their jobs on the line if they ever got caught sleeping together. Even though he knew it wouldn't be him going it would be Tea, and she had no clue. Management had strict rules on the writers and talent. They were not to have a relationship out of the work place. It was conflict of interest as they put it. But he knew they wouldn't push him out he was a top superstar and had many years in the company while Tea only had some months and even though she was the bosses daughter money comes before family in this line of business. Randy worried about it every day and every morning. He could picture Vince walking in the room and see them cuddled up. And yet every time he decided to tell Tea he froze up, he knew she would pick her job over love. She wanted to write and had two kids to support plus the extra her ex was charging her because of him having most of the responsibilities since her work schedule took almost all of her time.

"Hey babe." He whispered in her ear as he came up behind her back.

"Hey love." They kissed and Randy started getting paranoid and backed away.

"What's wrong? You feel ok?" She was worried the flu had been making its way though the entire talent one by one. It seem every day a new person would come down with it.

"I'm fine." Silence awkward silence. "So you decided what you were doing for Christmas?" He asked her.

"Yeah you're going to come with me to my dad's house. Maybe we'll finally let them know we're a couple." She said. Randy could see the happiness and excitement on her face; she had wanted to let their relationship out. What was he suppose to do? What every coward does in that situation.

"Great." He groaned. _I'm fucked!_ But he couldn't muscle up the courage to tell her that the man who loved her was putting her dream up for auction with each kiss


	12. The Break up

***A WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS***

Tea hadn't decided what to get Randy for Christmas but she was curious to what he got her. He had bragged about how much she was going to love it. And she was planning on how to tell her dad that she and Randy was a couple. She knew he'd be mad because he had already labeled her off limits, but she was confident in her decision and hoped he realized she was grown and could make her own choices. But she did admit that she was kind of scared on his reaction. She went in search of Randy to talk to him about her worries.

"Hey." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey babe." He kissed her.

"So I'm kind of worried about telling my dad about us."

"I was thinking that too, I think we shouldn't tell him."

"What?"

"I'm just saying he might take it bad Tea."

"Wow you don't want anyone to know about us."

"No baby I'm just scared too and that's the only thing I could think of."

"I thought you wanted him to know, for everybody to know."

"I do but maybe it's too soon."

"So what we're just having sex is that it. If that's all you wanted you should've told me Randy."

"What no T you got the wrong idea that not it at all."

"Yeah sure."

"Really? Do you honestly think I don't love you?"

"I don't your probably still the biggest hoe in the WWE."

"Fuck you." He yelled at her.

"Fuck you too, I'm done!"

Tea ran out of his locker room. She felt hurt at what he had said. She couldn't believe him. She thought he had really cared about her. She knew she was just another piece of ass to him and she was never going to forgive him. Randy couldn't believe she thought he was still the person she didn't even know. How dare her try him like that. _I don't need her. Love doesn't exist._

***THREE DAYS LATER***

Tea and Randy still hadn't talked. They exchanged glances back and forth but neither one of them broke their silence. Randy was still pissed but missed Tea it killed him that they were fighting just because he didn't have the balls to tell the truth. And he knew if he did they would break up anyway. Maybe it was for the best. He couldn't ramble up the courage to just tell her so he remand silent. Tea was too hurt to confront Randy she wanted to every time she caught him staring at her. She wanted to when they were alone in the hotel room but she thought if he hadn't tried either, she shouldn't. And she didn't.

"Hey love what's got you down?" Nikki said as she sat down next to Tea at the bar of the hotel.

"Nothing."

"Come on I'm one of your closest friends I know something's wrong. You and Randy haven't talked in a while and it's obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"Look you didn't hear it from me but I'm not the only one who saw what you guys were doing it was obvious you guys were involved. And it's even more now that you guys are avoiding each other."

"We weren't involved."

"Ok say what you want..."

Nikki left and it made Tea wonder who else knew she needed to talk to Randy even if she didn't want to.


	13. Snitch

***JANUARY***

Christmas and New years had come and went and Tea and Randy still weren't together. Their relationship didn't seem like it would ever recover. Even though the fight was small they both had to big of egos to ever admit it. So Tea had spent the holidays with her kids in Florida and Randy had spent his with Alanna. But just when things didn't seem hopeful Tea went to speak with Randy. She found him getting ready in the locker room.

"Hey can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah." He smiled he hadn't done that in a while and he was surprised she had approached him.

"Well last month Nikki came up to me and said some people knew we were a thing and that they also could see when we broke things off."

"No that's not true nobody saw us Tea she was just saying that to get you to talk."

"Well I didn't confirm it or anything. I just thought you should know." And with that she turned and left.

Randy was really worried now. He wondered if there was truth to what Nikki had said and if there was how come Vince hadn't fire them.

***MEANWHILE***

*knock*knock*

"Hey Mr. McMahon, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Of course Eva, come in." They sat down near his desk.

"So what do you want to speak to me about?"

"Well its about Tea and Randy."

"What about them?"

"Well they were in a relationship for a couple months and I have some photos to prove it."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." She handed him the photos she had taken from the hotel a month and a half ago. Randy and Tea had been drunk and weren't as observant of their surroundings. Tea had on a little black dress and Randy had Jeans and a black tee they had their hands wrapped around each other and they were sharing a passionate kiss. Vince looked at the photo and sighed.

"Thanks Eva, I'm going to keep these."

"That's fine." She smiled happy with herself and walked out.

_Damn it Tea._ Vince was livid and couldn't believe it. How stupid was she? He knew he had to set a meeting up and the future of his daughter didn't just rest in his hands. He couldn't turn his head at this. If Eva showed him and he didn't take any action, she could go to another board member and say he was showing favoritism and breaking the rules of the company. This was going to be hard.


	14. Tears in February

***FEBUARY***

So after the meeting Tea was let go as a creative writer. But her contract wasn't up yet and she had to either be a diva or get sued for breach of contract. She wasn't giving in. She never wanted to see Randy again. She hated him. In the meeting she found out that Randy knew the whole time and didn't tell her. She couldn't even look at him, he had betrayed her. He had let her lose her job over him. She couldn't believe him. She rather be sued then see him ever again. And if she ever saw Eva she was going to personally end her career. Everything changed after that day in January, Tea came back home. She went to work in a nursing home and she didn't tell anyone about what happened in the WWE. Her baby daddy didn't even know anything so she wasn't going to let him know now. They were hanging out more each day but they weren't getting back together. Tea accepted the fact she was going to die alone. Randy checked into the Holiday Inn in Largo. He was going to confess his love for Tea and not take no for an answer. He would beg her if he had to. She was the love of his life and she needed to know how much he was sorry for what he did. He looked at her Facebook page and found out she was eating at the local cici's with her baby daddy and his family. He couldn't believe it. He was angry. _What if she got back with him because you couldn't be a man? _He thought. He was definitely going, it was now or never and he needed to do this. She had to forgive him if she didn't he couldn't continue living. He needed her and he was man enough to admit that. As he drove there he thought about what he was going to say.

Tea sat at the jointed table happy to be with her family. Her kids were there, her baby daddy Terrence, his brother with his wife and kid, his sister, and his mom and dad. She was talking to Terrence him helping her move into the new house she had purchased. That's when she saw him walking up. He looked good she had to admit. He wore a skin fitting shirt with tight jeans. That's when she panicked. She had never revealed what had happened with the WWE and just said she couldn't deal with the traveling.

"Give me your jacket." She said to Terrence. He looked at her with confusion but handed her his jacket. That's when he approached.

"Tea I can see you."

The whole table looked in amazement. They had watched WWE all their lives and Randy was one of their favorites.

"Go away!"

"No look I'm sorry."

"I already said what I felt."

"No you didn't say anything."

"Exactly."

"Look just listen to me. I'm sorry I made you lose your job. Tea I'm in love with you. I told Vince Ill pay the 50,000 for your breach in contract."

"I don't need you to pay for that. And you don't love me so please go away."

"No I came here to let you know what happened. I wanted to tell you that if we were in a relationship you could lose your job but I was selfish I loved you and I knew you would choose your dream over love. I should've told you and coming here and telling you that doesn't change anything. I just wished you'd forgive me."

"You guys dated?" Terrence asked. His whole family watched in confusion.

"Yeah. And I fucked up and I know what ever I do or say cant make up for it. Just be a diva for the next year Tea. Its good money and you know you're good at it."

"Tea a diva?" Terrence's dad asked.

"First off don't talk to him you don't know him and no I'm not going to. You don't love me leave me alone Randy."

"Your so fucking stubborn. What you're with him now? You couldn't love me? Is it because I'm not the black guy you want so damn bad?"

"Are you serious? It wouldn't matter if you were black Randy. Cause with everything Terrence has done to me. He wouldn't have jeopardized my career."

"I can't take this anymore Tea. I love you and you love me please stop. I'm sorry and Ill do anything if you'd just forgive me."

"You want me to forgive you?"

"Yeah."

"Then go and never try talking to me again."

"Fine." Randy stormed off. In his car he cried. He had lost her and he couldn't see them ever being the same again.

There was silence for a while.

"So you guys ended bad." Terrence said trying to spark up a conversation. He wanted to know what just happened.

"Not now please." She stood up and left. She couldn't cry in front of them especially over a guy who betrayed her.


	15. Johns Plan

**APRIL**  
It was now April, Randy and Tea still hadn't talked. It seemed as if they were surely not getting back together. All of Randy's friends could tell he wasn't himself anymore, he was down and not on his game. He lost matches but it didn't seem to faze him. John decided enough was enough and if they weren't going to reconcile he was going to make them. He planned to get them to meet at wrestlemania. So for the last month he secretly had to figure out if Tea was coming to the event. After a lot of hinting he finally got Stephanie to confirm that she was attending. Then it was reservations at the hotel to deal with.

He called the usual hotel they went to in New Orleans.  
"Hi Im trying to reserve room 437 for a week from now, April 6." He had also got Teas room number from Steph too. He thought if their rooms were right next to each other they were bound to run into one another..  
"OK one moment let me see if its available." He could he the clicking of keys. He hoped it was.  
"Your lucky it is. What name will it be under and how will you be paying."  
"Randy Orton, and credit."  
"Yes your in the records. Will that be all?"  
"Yes. Thank you." He smile was genuine, this was going to be perfect.

**TWO DAYS LATER 4/6/14**  
Wrestlemania was in full swing. Everyone was in a frenzy. All the talent were arriving at the hotel. Randy and John landed, got a rental and drove to the hotel. John told Randy that his room was 437. Randy was surprised, but John said it was cheaper to pay for both rooms off his rewards card so Randy just thought great a free room. Tea had already landed the day before so she could take in the sights and shop for an outfit for Wrestlemania. It was now four hours till the event and everybody was starting to head to the arena. Tea had dressed in a red mini corset to show off her stomach with black leather leggings, and red bottom heels. She did the usual smoky eye and a smaller Snooki hump on the top of her head. She twirled around looking at herself in the mirror. _Gosh Im sexy._ She smiled proud with her appearance, grabbed her cloche and headed out the door. Randy had taken a shower, packed his bag and got dressed. He wore a dress shirt and slacks. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door. He walked to the elevator and waited for it to reach his floor. He looked down the hallway and couldn't believe who he saw looking directly at him. _Tea._ He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. _Randy. OMG!_


	16. Third up!

Tea reached the elevator. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say something.

"Hey."  
"Hey." He smiled  
"How you been?"  
"I'm good. What about you? I didn't know you were coming."  
"Yeah my dad talked me into it."  
"I'm happy he did. I wanted to see you for so long."  
**DING**  
"You first." Tea said.  
"No you."  
They went down the elevator in silence.  
"You need a ride?" Randy offered.  
"I have a rental."  
"Oh."  
"Since you offered, Id love a ride." They both smiled.

After they were on the rode they started joking around and talking about the time they spent away from each other. Randy apologized again for not telling her about how she could lose her job and for intruding on the family outing to Cici's. Tea told him she forgave him and that she had a while ago. She said she was just mad that he had lied to her and she didn't like being lied to because of her last relationship. They weren't back together but they were working on it and that's all that mattered. They reached the arena and went their separate ways. Randy went to find John.

"Thanks man."  
"For what?" John tried to act clueless.  
"I know what you did. I just want to thank you."  
"No problem. Are you guys back together."  
"Not yet, but hopefully we will be soon." Randy said with a smile and went to go train before the big event.

Tea went and socialized with a couple of divas. It was time for Wrestlemania to start. All you could hear was the sound of the crowd. Tea headed to her dads office to talk to him.

"You ready for your match baby girl?"  
"No Im nervous and I don't see why you waited for Wrestlemania to announced me in the WWE. I'm trying to to keep it together but I just don't know."  
"What other way would I announce my daughter into the ring? You'll be great, your a McMahon its in your blood."  
"Yeah cause that's really encouraging dad."  
"Go get ready. You go on third."  
"Great." She said with a weak grin and walked to her dressing room. I'm screwed!

_First Match. Second Match._ It was time for Tea to go out. She was scared and nervous. She didn't want to make a foul out of her self. She decided to encourage herself. _Your gonna be great. Its fine. Your gonna be fine. Don't worry. Don't worry._ Her entrance music hit. She walked down to the ring and began her match. She was against Nattie.

**MEANWHILE**

Randy was in the back watching the show until it was his time to go on. He turned to John shocked.

"Did you know she was competing?" John asked.  
"Not at all." Jaw dropped he watched on in amazement.

_One. Two. Three._

Tea jumped up and down. She had won. It was hard as hell but she did it. She was in awe. She headed to the back with a smile spread across her face. Vince, Stephanie, and Paul was in the gorilla waiting for her.

"You did great!" Stephanie said giving her a hug.  
"I told you." Vince said.  
"How was it." Paul asked.  
"Thank you, whatever dad, and it was so scary but once I was in the ring all of the emotions just hit me."

She saw Randy out of the corner of her eye. He was watching her. She hadn't told him she was a diva and she had technically lied in the elevator.

"Excuse me for a minute."She said politely and walked over to Randy.  
"You were great. I'm proud." He said with a smile.  
"Thank you."  
"So how come you didn't tell me?"  
"I don't know. I hadn't thought I would see you till the arena and I doubted we would talk."  
"Its fine. Ill see you after my match OK?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ill give you a ride back."  
"Definitely. Good luck!"  
"Thanks." He smiled and went to the gorilla.

Things were falling into place. And even though they didn't notice everybody around them were watching and they were all happy for them.

**Sorry about not updating. Ive been busy. Im trying to get a couple chapters in this weekend so just wait. Review please! Thanks soooo much for all the views and the couple reviews Ive gotten. Please keep this up. Much love xoxox.**


	17. Bliss

Randy's match was over. He won. He headed to the back looking for Tea. He was happy they were back talking. He didn't want to push her into a relationship though. He was scared if he did she would run again and never let him back in. She was all he thought about. She had his heart and he wasnt going to let her go. He found her in catering Nikki was talking to her.

"Hey ready to get out of here?"  
"Yeah. Nikki Ill talk to you later text me."  
"Okay." She said looking at them with a smirk on her face.

They gathered up their things and headed to Randy's rental.

"So I was thinking dinner. What do you think?" He looked at her before he pulled out of the parking lot.  
"Sounds good I'm starving."  
"Great."  
"What do you want to eat?" She asked.  
"I don't know what do you want?"  
"Lets get McDonalds and head back to your room."  
"Okay." He said with a smile.

They each ordered a big mac meal and Randy drove them back to the hotel. Once they were in his room they dug in.

"So did you miss me?" She asked jokingly  
"Of course my love." He replied.  
"Aw I missed you too."  
"Do the voice."  
"May the odds be eva in your fava." Tea said in her British accent.  
"I love that."  
"Guess you should be happy my moms side is from England."  
"I am."  
"So what were you doing when I was gone?" She asked.  
"Nothing. Working, depressed, thinking about you."  
"I missed you too. Your all I thought about."  
"Then how come you didn't come back. Why ain't you call?"  
"Because you lied to me Randy. You made me lose my job."  
"I know and I cant take that back but I couldn't lose you."  
"I know I thought about it a lot when I was gone, I forgive you."  
"Were you with your baby daddy?"  
"No what the fuck?"  
"You were out eating with him and his family."  
"That's my family too Randy. We don't like each other like that anymore."  
"Okay okay. Come here."

She went to him. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her tight. He wanted to smell her passion fruit scented hair. Caress her soft skin. They began to get lost in each other. Exploring the things they missed so much.

"I love you." He said as he pulled her on top of him. She removed her top.  
"I love you too Randy."

Leaving wet kisses down each others necks. They undressed quickly. They had longed for each other for what seemed like eternity. The electricity they felt made their breath shorten. He grabbed her hips and pushed inside her. "Oooh." "You missed me?" "Yes." She moaned. The want in her voice made him crazy. Their hips grinded together each of them in bliss. "You feel amazing." He whimpered close to his release. She quicken her pace. "Im coming." He half yelled. "Come for me." She said smiling loving the effect she had on him. He came. She continued to rock back and forth till her release even though it drove him crazy she held his hands to the bed. After they held each other and laid in bed, satisfied.


	18. Trouble In Paradise

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Randy and Tea had started dating again. You couldn't spot them without each other unless they were in the ring. Tea  
loved being a diva and being able to be with Randy all the time was a bonus. They hadn't fought since the time  
Randy lied and it didn't seem like they ever would. They were perfect for each other. Tea saw her kids for three  
days out the week and her baby daddy became good friends with Randy. She even met Alanna and they got along perfect.  
Tonight was Raw and Tea was on right before Randy.

**HOTEL ROOM**

"Give me my phone."  
"No. Who you texting?" Randy joked holding her phone above his head.  
"My mom give it back." She pleaded jumping up and down.  
"Fine." He handed her the iPhone and grabbed his bag.  
"Come on or we're gonna be late."  
"Okay." She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door behind them. They were on the rode going to the Arena.  
"Great you gonna have five minutes just to get ready before you have to go on."  
"Whatever Ill change in the car."  
"Don't you dare." He smirked her way and within ten minutes they were at the Arena. Tea ran to her dressing room  
and changed quickly. She was up against Summer Rae. Who she didn't get along with. She couldn't wait to go out  
there and kick her ass. She talked too much shit all the time. She ran to the gorilla she only had one minute till  
her entrance music hit. She made it in time though. Then Summer came out with her usual dancing and the match was  
on.

_"Teas really being showing how good of an opponent she is." Micheal Cole says._  
_"Yes I would have to agree with you Micheal shes been knocking divas left and right." JBL adds._

Tea starts off she slams Summer into the corner and then puts a boot to Summers neck. Summer pushes out and  
Tea clotheslines her. Summer gets up and kicks Tea a couple times in the abdomen. Tea tumbles over in pain  
blood stains the gold in her shorts.

_"Whats happening?" JBL questions._  
_"I have no idea, I don't think Summer knows either." Micheal says._

Teas grabbing her stomach. Randy comes storming out of the back to Tea.

_"ITS RANDY ORTON!?" Micheal screams._  
_"Whats he doing out here?"_  
_"It looks like hes going to Teas aid John."_  
_"Yeah but why?"_

***COMMERCIAL BREAK***

Randy carrys Tea to the back were M.E's come and tend to her.

"Shes going to need to go to the emergency room."  
"Whats wrong with her?"  
"We wont know till we get her to the hospital, she could have internal bleeding. We have to get her there asap."  
"Its okay Randy, go do your match and meet me there." Tea says groaning in severe pain.  
"No I have to go."  
"We have to go."The M.E says.

They load her in the ambulance and take her to the hospital. Randys close to tears when Stephanie and Paul come up to him.

"Did they say anything?" Paul asked.  
"Nothing. All they said is that they wont know whats wrong till they run some tests. That it could be internal bleeding."  
"Look you dont have to do your match Randy." Stephanie tells him.  
"What are you going to say?" He asks them.  
"We'll pospone your match till the match before the main event. If you cant make it in time we'll make something up."  
"Yeah go find out whats wrong with her man. We got everything handled over here." Paul added.  
"Okay thank you." He says as he rushes to his car in the parking lot and drives over the speed limit to the hospital.

_Please be okay Tea, please be okay!_


	19. Drifting Back Slowly

Randy managed to get to the hospital after twenty minutes of traffic, after asking the head nurse at the nursing station he ran to Tea's room. When he entered he could tell she had been crying her usual bright eyes were down, puffy and red when she spoke you could tell she was high on pain relievers they must've given her.

"Babe whats wrong?"  
"Oh hey Randy, how was your match?"  
"I didn't compete. What was wrong with you?" He asked worried.  
"Apparently Randy." Pointing her index finger at him high as a kit. "We were pregnant and I killed it by competing tonight."  
"Oh my god. You were pregnant?"  
"Yeah but I'm not anymore."  
"Baby I'm so sorry."  
"I should be sorry I killed our baby."  
"You knew you were pregnant?"  
"No."  
"Well then its not your fault, its going to be okay bae it just wasn't the time."  
"Yeah." Her eyes swelled up with more tears thinking of the lost of her child. _If only I hadn't competed tonight._  
"I love you." He said trying to cheer her up. "I thought you were on birth control?"  
"I am that's the point I don't get."

Just then the doctor came in. "People get pregnant on birth control more then you think. Using a condom every time along with birth control helps prevent pregnancy."

"Because she took birth control did that make her lose the baby."  
"No trauma made her lose the baby."

They sat in the hospital room in silence. Randy didn't know what to say. And Tea didn't have anything to say. She killed their baby and didn't even know.

After the hospital stay they got back on the rode. They had just finish the taping of Raw and was at Olive Garden.

"So how you feel?"  
"I'm fine Randy like Ive said over and over again for the last week."  
"Okay I'm sorry.

They had drifted apart in the last week but the miscarriage was still new maybe they could over come this challenge in their relationship. Randy was spending the weekend with Alanna and Tea was going to be with her kids. At the airport they kissed and said their I love you's and departed. Once Tea landed she waited for Terrence. She hear the car horn and got in.

"How have you been." He asked.  
"Okay, could've been better."  
"And Randy?"  
"Hes fine."  
"Yall OK?"  
"We're alright."

* * *

**MONDAY**

Randy met Tea at the hotel. They went for coffee at the cafe down stairs.

"How was your weekend?"  
"It was good, what about yours?" Tea asked.  
"Great Alanna was so upset I had to leave."  
"Aw, my kids slept in the bed with me they missed me so much."  
"That's so cute."  
"Thanks." She finished her mocha iced frappe and throw the container away. They went up to their room.  
"Look we should talk." Randy said seriously.  
"About?"  
"Us."  
"What about us?"  
"I don't want us to be like this just because we lost a baby Tea."  
"We're not like anything."  
"Yes we are. You don't seem to want to talk to me. We didn't even have sex last week. And we have sex three for four times a day."  
"Your exaggerating babe."  
"No I'm not. I'm worried I'm going to lose you again." He said as he wrapped her up in his arms.  
"You not gonna lose me babe. I was just a little down." She kissed his nose.  
"I was too. So we're good now."  
"We're Great!" She smiled.


	20. Getting Nervous

**6 MONTHS LATER**

Tea and Randy were engaged. They had a love angle on Raw and things couldn't be any better. Except Tea had a horrible secret boiling inside her and she couldn't hold it in much longer. Every time she would be about to say it, her heart wouldnt let her.

"Babe you all packed to go?"  
"Yeah." She said cheerfully and grabbed her luggage.

They were going on a week long resort to the Bahamas. After they arrived and were all checked into their hotel they went to the beach. Tea was in a red bikini and Randy was in swimming shorts. They walked the beach and played in the water till it started getting dark.

"You ready to head back?" He asked her.  
"Yeah lets take a shower and go to the restaurant down the street."

They took a shower and got dressed. Tea wore a long black skirt and a white tank top. Randy wore wore blue jeans and a tight fitting grey t-shirt. They walked to the restaurant and sat down.

"What are you going to get?" Randy asked examining the menu.  
"Probably the garlic lobster with shellfish and rice."  
"Sounds good. I'm gonna get the grilled chile lime fish with roasted potatoes."

After they ordered Randy sat across from Tea holding her hand. She felt so loved by Randy. He was caring and comforting. She loved him. And she knew he loved her.

"I'm so happy we took this trip." He spoke breaking her train of thought.  
"Me too baby." She said smiling.

Randy still felt like Tea wasn't letting him completely in. Even after he proposed she hadn't dove right into planning she had actually waited over a month until she had asked him anything about the wedding. It concerned him. Was she in love with him or was she staying because she didnt want to break his heart.

"So are you excited about the wedding next week?"  
"Of course." She replied.

They ate their food and walked back to the resorts hotel. They spent a couple hours watching TV. they had sex, and fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.

**THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING**

Tea was so nervous and she hated herself for not telling Randy the truth. She had to tell him before the wedding. If he didn't want to be with her then she would have to deal with it. She shouldnt have done what she did. And waiting until after the wedding was unfair. Randy was out at the gym so Tea sent him a text telling him to hurry up that they needed to talk.

"Hey man. I gotta go Tea says we need to talk."  
"What you think its about?" John asked his best friend.  
"I don't know, maybe shes getting cold feet."  
"Well go see." John said.  
"Alright see you at dinner tonight okay man."  
"Yeah."

**So I'm thinking about ending this story in the next couple of chapters. What do yall think. Yes or No? It can go either way. Please let me know !**


	21. The Talk, The Dinner

**THE TALK**

Tea was scared she didn't want to hurt Randy when he walked in the sweat glisten on his tanned skin. _What if he leaves me?_  
"Hey bae I'm going to take a quick shower I'm all nasty."  
"OK." Tea said.

After Randy's "quick" shower, He put boxers on and sat next to Tea.

"So whats up?" He asked nervous.

So instead of doing what she had planned Tea lied.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow what if everything doesn't go as planned."  
"Everything is going to be perfect." He said smiling. The feeling of nervousness disappeared.

They went to John and Nikki's room to hang out before dinner that night. The dinner would include Stephanie, Paul, her dad (Vince), Nikki, John, and almost everyone of their friends so pretty much the whole locker room.

The guys were playing video games but Nikki hadn't said a word to Tea. Which concerned her.

"Whats wrong Nik?"  
"Nothing my stomach hurts." She said her face stuck on her phone.

Tea didn't say anymore she was worried about what was bothering Nikki but she wasn't gonna push her.

**DINNERTIME**

They sat around the long table set up in the restaurant that Vince had reserved for them. Only the WWE was there which made the moment even more special. Teas stomach turned a guilt knot unable to unravel. She need to tell him. She had to. What she didn't know was that someone else knew her secret and waited for this very dinner where EVERYBODY would be just to reveal it.

"The steak is so tender you should try it John." Stephanie said.

John looked up surprised. "I will after I eat my tilapia." He didn't know why she spoke to him but it gave him a horrible feeling.

"How about you Tea, did you like John?"

"What?" She asked rather quickly.

"I meant are you like John are you gonna wait to try the steak you said you had to have."

"Im not feeling that great right now." She explained as she stared at her plate pushing the vegetables all around it.

"Well maybe John could make you feel better."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stephanie stop it." Paul said looking at Tea sympathy in his eyes. Her half sister was about to ruin four lives and didn't even care. It gave her a thrill.

"Well you don't always run to Randy when you feel bad, do you?"

"What are you getting at Steph?" Randy asked looking between Stephanie, John and Tea.

"Seriously Steph quit the shit."

"No shut up Paul, Nikki and Randy deserve to know."

"To know what?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah what?" Randy added. They both looked like crazy people.

"Why don't you tell them sis? John?"

"Shes just messing with you guys." Paul tried to stop steph but it was too late.

"No what are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"Oh wow you guys really don't know." She said as if she was amazed.

"Tea what is she talking about?" Randy asked.

"Yeah John tell me." Nikki demanded.

Silence. If they spoke everything could be ruined but at this point they had no choice. Everybody was looking at them. Stephanie had got what she wanted. To destroy her sister. She wasn't fit for this business as she would say to Paul. Paul had liked Tea. She was great when she was a creative writer and even better as a diva. He felt as if Stephanie must've been jealous of her little sister because she didnt have all the attention on her for once.

"Tea, John please explain to me what my daughter is implying." Vince said serious.

Tea sat there stunned. Defeated. Stephanie had been too nice since she had first met her. She should've known she was just waiting to be able to ruin her new life.

"I slept with Tea man. I'm sorry." John blurted out.  
"You what? Tea?" Randy said holding back tears. He felt as if his best friend had punched him in his chest from across the table. Everybody had that "Can you believe what I just heard" look.

"Randy I.. I.." She fell silent. She had played this moment in her head. Minus the table full of the whole WWE roster. Minus John. Minus Nikki looking at her like a murdering child rapist. Minus her dad shaking his head in disapproveal. Minus Stephanie with the worlds biggest grin and Paul with the sadden eyes. The only thing that was remotely right was the hurtfelt eyes of her fiance, the tears he was holding in and the anger that was about to be shown.

"Is it true?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She admitted.

"So this is what you really wanted to talk to me about today."

"Yes Randy Ive been wanting to tell you. It was when we broke up. We went out got drunk it wasn't suppose to happen."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I hoped you liked it. The weddings over. I'm done!"

"Bro." John called after him.

"Don't "bro" me. Your lucky our boss is sitting there or Id beat your ass."

And that was the ending to the dinner. And maybe even the end to two relationships.

**So what do you guys think? Honestly. And don't worry Ill keep the story going :) Thanks for the feedback.**


	22. The Bar

That night Nikki and John broke up. And Randy didn't come back to his and Tea's hotel room. Tea knew it was all her fault. She should've just explained it to Randy when she had the chance. It wouldve saved alot of drama. The truth was Tea and John didnt even remember anything, they only knew they woke up naked in the same bed. After the fifteenth shot of Fireball everything was a blur. They didnt even know how they got back to the hotel room. They figured a cab but they couldnt figure out anyother logical reason for both of them being naked in the same bed so they conculed they had to have had sex. Either way though each of them didnt want the other. They were in love with the spouse they were already with. Tea and John were just good friends that was it. No hidden attraction nor dirty thoughts lingered in their minds while together or apart. John had just been comforting Tea on her and Randys break up and  
then BOOM naked and afraid hit the next morning. Tea knew though that Randy would never believe her, she was the one who didn't want to be with a man because of cheating and lies in her previous relationship and she ended up being the one doing it in this one. How could she explain to him. That she wanted to tell him for months, how it ate at her heart and mind every day, and how her and Johns friendship had parted since that aweful night. Maybe he'd realize since the break up he hadnt seen John and her goofing around like before or going out to the bars or diners. Either way he hated both Tea and John. They had kept something from him and smiled every day in his face. Randy thought about how horrible Tea was but he couldnt besides hiding that she slept with John after  
their break up she was amazing. She never had lied before that he knew of. She was loving, thoughtful and amazing with kids even his own daughter. How was he suppose to forgive the main people in his life for lying to him. He didnt know, he knew that Nikki probably wouldnt forgive either of them but Randy knew who John was before Tea and Randy knew Tea more then John ever would. He wanted to know everything but would knowing everything hurt even more then not knowing at all? He sat in his rental smoking the fourth ciggeratte in the last hour, just thinking of each and every senerio he could on how to go about talking to both of them. Each time though would either end horribly or fairy, not-so-reality type, you couldnt even believe it in your dreams type shit. So he decided to go out to the club. _Yeah dancing with total strangers and drinking massive amounts of liquor will help me deal._

* * *

**THE BAR**

Randy had been downing Yeager bombs left and right. Almost every girl would throw them self at him once he went back to the dance floor and he was loving it. _Maybe sleeping with one of these bimbos will help me get though it?_ So he set off looking for the perfect girl for his revenge sex. Yeah it sounds horrible but if you've been hurt by your girlfriend and your best friend and are past intoxication, sleeping with a fine girl always seems logical and problem-solving. He had thought dancing, flirting and getting drunk could possibly help him, and it had till he spotted Tea at the end of the bar nursing her usual rum and coke looking lost and even more sad then himself. _Should I go over to her? NO! NO! NO!_ And even though his mind shouted no his heart  
knew better.

"I guess we thought of the same place to bottle our emotions at." He said sitting on the stool next to her.  
"Yeah I guess."  
"Listen Tea."  
"No Randy you listen." She said stopping him. "I knew I fucked up, I wanted to tell you, we don't even know for sure if we did anything, we were drunk off  
our asses and woke up next to each other naked."  
"Okay. I know and if you did or didn't I don't care. I love you Tea." He slurred, kissing her.  
"You smell like you took a shower in alcohol Randy."  
"Well when your heart breaks, your mouth drinks!." He said raising his glass, they both laughed looking at each other naked for the first time.

* * *

****FYI** I meant naked as no cover, no hidden emotions and thoughts entirely visible to each other. Just to clear up and confusion. And thanks so much for the ones who reviewed. I appreciate it sooo much and gives me the drive to keep this story going! Thanks so much, much love xoxox.**


	23. Wedding Day

**WEDDING DAY**

They both woke up smiling at each other.  
"Waking up next to you is the highlight of my day." Tea said.  
"Waking up to you is the highlight of my life." Randy replied. They shared a brief kiss.  
"I forgive you Tea. I know it was a mistake. I know you and John don't look at each other like that. And I don't want to ruined our relationship over a mistake cause our relationship isnt a mistake, we're meant to be together I know that."  
"Aw Randy. I so sorry if I hurt you and I understand if I have to build up your trust again."  
"Its fine Tea when I say I forgive you I mean it I'm not going to throw it in your face or be obsessive. I trust you."  
"Your amazing." She said smiling they kissed once more. They had a lot of work to do. They had to let everyone know the wedding was still on and that they had reconsiled. After contacting their friends and Teas family that were at dinner the night before. They both went in totally different ways. Randy had to go get his bestfriend John and have a talk with him while Tea had to go and have a talk with Nikki. After an hour they both had confinced John and Nikki to get back together. Nikki and Tea drove to the church together in one car and John and Randy went in another. Once there the sence of getting married hit Tea in the chest. She was nervous but she didn't have the time to think about Nikki rushed her into her dressing room to get her gown on and makeup and hair done. The same feeling overcame Randy when he walked up the steps to the church but he smiled instead of worring knowing he made the right choice. Vince gave him a smile in approval when he saw him walk in which Randy returned with a nod of his head. John showed him the way to his dressing room so he could get his tuxeo on. Looking in the mirror Tea couldnt help but smile. Her pearl white strapless wedding gown stuck to her and showed off her curves. The long tail the vail and the fingerless elbow length gloves. She was taking it all in. The diamond studs in her ears with the matching necklace. And soon a matching diamond ring.

"You look beautiful." Her mother said giving her a hug.  
"Thank you."

Randy waited at the end of the aisle for Tea. The music began and Tea emerged with Vince ready to give her to him but all he could think about was how beautiful his soon to be bride was. And all their friends and family were their to see them become one. After reaching Randy, Tea gave him a smile nervous excited smile. The said their vows.

"I Tea, take thee Randy, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness  
and in health, until death do us part." She slipped his wedding ring on his finger.

"I Randy, take thee Tea, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness  
and in health, until death do us part." He slipped her wedding ring on her finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." They kissed and ran out to the limo that waited outside.


	24. Champs Party

The ref counted to three. _AND HERE'S THE NEW DIVAS CHAMPION. TEA MCMAHON!_ She was ecstatic. As she jumped up and down a the ref handed her the title. The crowd went wild. Tea got on the turn buckle and blow kisses to her fans. Walking to the back, her smile showed just how much she was proud to have defeated Aj for the title. It had been three months since Tea and Randy had got married and her dad decided what better gift then the title- plus she deserved it.

"Congrats." Randy said giving her a kiss.  
"Thanks." She replied gleaming at the title she held.  
"I'm proud of you sweetheart." Her dad said giving her a hug.  
"Thank you so much daddy I wont let you down!"  
"I know. Now go get ready your title party is gonna be at Club 21."  
"OK." She gave another smile.

Randy and Tea went back to their respective dressing rooms, grabbed their bags and headed to the hotel. Tonight was Teas night, Randy and Vince had everything planned since last week. The whole roster was going to be there. They had rented out Club 21 for the whole night and planned to just get drunk and have fun. Ten to eleven Tea emerged from the bathroom wearing a strapless gold sequent thigh length dress, a matching gold cluch, her hair was down in loose curls that went to her waist and her eyes were done in a "cat look" with eyeliner, gold colored the lids and clear lip gloss finished the look. Randy had on a black suit.

"You look beautiful." He said admiring her figure.  
"Why thank you." She said blushing. "You look very handsome."  
"Thanks." He grinned.

They went down stairs and waited for Teas dad, Stephanie, Paul, and Seth. They were taking the same limo to the club. After fifteen minutes they were all chatting on the way there.

"Hows it feel Divas Champ?" Paul asked.  
"Unbelievable!"  
"I know we had our problems Tea, but after these last couple months we really have grown to know each other and I just wanted to let you know how excited I am for you and proud." Stephanie said.  
"I feel the same way Steph. Thank you."

* * *

Club 21 was booming with music the smell of cigarettes and cigars filled the whole room along with sweat and perfume. The rest of the roster had already arrived and were drinking, dancing, and having a good time. Tea spotted John and Nikki sitting at one of the VIP tables with a bottle of circ. Aj and Nattie were at the bar. Eva and Summer were dancing with Fandango and Dolph. As everyone else danced or drank. Once she was spotted she heard "Congrats" for about half the night. Even people who had already told her and were obvisously drunk would come up and say "Congrats, oh wait did I tell you that already?" but Tea didn't mind. Being divas champion was an honor, a dream one she didnt want to end. Tea sat waiting for Randy to come back with their bottle of Jose.

"Congrats beautiful." John said sitting next to her.  
"Thanks love." She said giving him a hug.  
"I cant believe everything is back to normal."  
"I know. Our lives could've been so fucked up over that night."  
"I like your whole "I don't remember story". He said with a slight grin which made her blush.  
"Hush I told myself that was true to save both our asses, and this is not never ever talking about it again."  
"OK OK don't go all crazy on me."  
"Sorry I just don't want anymore trouble because of you."  
"I promise. And I know you still think about it champ." He whispered walking away.

Randy returned apparently all he had to do was ask a waiter. After the bottle was placed on the table and both of their glasses were full they began kissing.

"So what did John say?" Randy asked catching Tea off guard.  
"Nothing. Just congrats."  
"Okay I was just asking babe."  
"You wanna dance?"  
"Id love too." He smiled leading her towards the dance floor.

They all danced to the newest rap and hip hop. Slow grinding and dirty dancing. And some of the girls twerked and after two o'clock people started descending back to the hotel. Tea and Randy were outside sharing a newport of Tea's.

"Did you like your party?" He said taking a drag and handing it to Tea.  
"Yeah I loved it." She replied.  
"I didn't know you knew had to twerk." He laughed.  
"There's a couple things still unknown about me Randy."

_TBC_

* * *

**Sorry for not updating these past couple of weeks. I wanted time away to figure out what direction to go next. Writers block is a bitch! But here is the next chapter and Im hoping to post a couple more tonight :) As always much love xoxox. And please ****REVIEW**** !**


End file.
